emeraldgrovefandomcom-20200213-history
Ornithocratic Imperium of Unilisia
The is a nation of unified extremist colonials that set about building a conglomeration of an empire across North America in the early 1600's. Formation and History: In A Timeline 1604: Mongolian outposts along the Pacific coast, particularly in Oregon and Washington states (of our timeline) question their allegiance and fight for their freedom. 1610: Northern area's of New Spain (the modern states of California, Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, etc) rebel against the Spaniard government with help from local Native American tribes. Fighting gets rough, but with a Malian invasion into Spain the playing field is leveled. 1620: After a 16 year fight the Pacific posts gain their independence, and form the Pacific Confederation. Immediately internal development begins and expansion east begins. 1702: California (including the peninsular states) bcome free. Attempts at lending help to Northern Mexico fails, however the "American" states are de facto independent. California unites with them, and thus stretches from San Diego to Louisiana; The Spanish keep the rebellion's secret, and thus no other nations know of the countries existence; Mongolia hides its loss. 1748: Pacific Confederation unites with California, thus creating the very foundations of the Imperium, under the banner of the Confederation of Unilisia (A Native American word for "unity"). 1776: The 13 colonies rebel against the English, unaware of the help they could receive from the Confederation. 1780: English forces are surprised to find organized and quite powerful military forces attacking into the Appallachian's from the west; Appallachian defense falls by December. 1783: 13 colonies are efeectively liberated by Unilisian forces, however English land in the Midwest instead collapses from control and forms the Confederacy of New America. 1785: Unilisia offers the United States a place in Unilisia; US will decide in 5 years; Unilisia reforms into a absolute self-supporting empire under the name of the Ornithocratic Imperium of Unilisia; The Staleko family is its regents under Imperatrix Evelyn I. 1790: The United States joins into the Imperium; Its provincial name: The States. 1799: Unilisia invades the northern Mexican provinces, thus liberating and incorporating Northern Mexico as far south as Mexico City into the Imperium; The same goes for Florida. 1803: A massive construction project begins across the Imperium, to link together its realms by sea and land routes. Roads are constructed over another 30 year period. In the end, they link from Oregon to Texas, from Texas to North Carolina, from North Carolina to Ontario. 1833: Spanish colonies all across South America gain independence, like our timeline. Gran Colombia rapidly takes over land in Brazil and northern South America; Peru stretches all the way to Rio de Janeiro; Both nations open up ties with Unilisia after it annexes every island in the Caribbean Sea. 1848: The Mayan Empire is reborn amidst civil war in remnant Mexico; The Mayan Conglomerate is proclaimed; Limited recognition is received, although established embassies between Unilisia and the Mayan's strengthens its political resolve. 1856: Spain attacks Unilisian Cuba in an attempt to regain its former colony; Unilisian naval vessels attack and trail the enemy ships all the way back to Spain; 2 weeks later Lisbon is shelled heavily by the 19 battleships, before they depart back to Havana; Spain loses superiority in the Central Atlantic. Military The Unilisia military is analogous to our own timelines Nazi Germany, using rapid assault warfare to quickly overwhelm and annihilate enemy forces in quick attacks and sieges. Ranks OIU Military Ranking System Notable Persons *Enex Staleko *Perseus Dalvison *Donavin Partlie *Lithia Partlie *Benson Tayte Branches * TCG Navy * TCG Air Corps ** TCG Air Vessels * TCG Elite Combat Force Regions and Territories *Greater Texas- Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arkansas, Louisiana, and sections of Mexico. *Appalachia- Kentucky, Virginia, Tennessee, and North Carolina. *East Texas- Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina. *Pacifica- Arizona, Utah, Nevada, California, Oregon, Washington, Idaho, and the Baja California peninsular states. *Breadbasket Province- Colorado and all of Kansas. *The States- All of New England, West Virginia, and Ontario + sections of Quebec. *Dominion of the Caribbean- The autonomous dominion of the Caribbean Islands. Allies and Enemies Category:Nations